My first story
by LoveLover3
Summary: Well here you go . Hope you like it , if you do please review and leave a comment , if you don't like it also leave a comment and tell me what I did wrong .


It is a beautiful morning in The Valey Of Peace . The sun is shining up on the blue sky . The birds are chirping and the children are playing . Up to the Jade Palace , the gong was heard and the students came out of their rooms to greet their master .

Students : " Good morning Master Shifu. "

Master Shifu : " Good morning Students , today after breakfast , you can do whatever you want because i will give you a week off . "

Students : " Thank you Master Shifu . "

Master Shifu : " Where is the panda ? "

Tigress : " Well maybe he's in the kitchen . "

They all were to the kitchen but the panda wasn't there . In the kitchen , on a table are some dumplings and some noodles . Mantis find a message and read it .

" Guys i'm in the training hall already so you can go ahead and eat some food , i'm not hungry . See you all in the training hall . "

Monkey : " He's not hungry ?! "

Viper : " I think something is bothering him ... "

Crane : " Well Monkey you should go and see what is wrong with him "

Monkey : " Why me ? "

Tigress : " Because he's YOUR best friend "

Moneky : " Fine i'll go see what is wrong and i'll tell him that Shifu give us a week off "

After 5 minutes Monkey goes to see what is wrong with Po and find him meditating .

Monkey : " Po , Master Shifu give us a week off ... "

Po : " Well guys you can go ahead and do what you like i think i'll stay here and meditate .. "

Monkey exit the training hall and run to his friends.

Monkey : " Guys something is wrong with Po i told him about the week off and he said he will stay here and meditate ! "

All said as unison " What !? "

Viper : " Well looks like something's bothering him "

Crane : " But what is bothering him ? "

Tigress : " Well let's go and see .. "

In the training hall they found Po meditating . Po's ear twiced and he said .

Po : " Can I help you with something guys ? "

Viper : " Po you know we are there for you and you can tell us everything right ? "

Po : " Well yes , why do you ask ? "

Monkey : " Well you're acting wierd . "

Po : " What do you mean ? "

Tigress : " Po you know what we are talking about , now tell us what's bothering you ! "

Po : " Nothing's bothering me guys . "

Tigress : " Po please tell us so we can help you .. "

Po : " Sorry guys but i have to go and meditate at the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom . "

Po the Po : " Get off of me ! " Po shouted

Tigress : " First tell us what's bothering you ! " Tigress shouted back

Po : " There is nothing to tell because nothing's bothering me . Now get off of me ! "

Tigress : " You're lying us Po ! "

Po : " No I'm not , now get off ! "

Tigress : " Why should i do that ? "

Po : " So i can go and continue my training . "

Tigress : " Not before you tell us the truth . "

Po : " Ok , i'll tell you , now get off "

Tigress : " Let us alone please . " Tigress said and the four warriors leave Tigress and Po alone in the training hall .

Tigress : " Well now , what's bothering you ? "

Po : " Well you know in three days is Valentine's Day ? "

Tigress : " Yes i know . "

Po : " Well i have a girl who i like but i know she will never be with me .. " said Po with a sad face and a tear fall from his eyes

Tigress : " What do you mean , you know she will never be with you , I mean why do you think that ? "

Po : " Well because i'm just fat , clumsy panda who make stupid jokes and act like a child . " Po was crying now and Tigress give him a hug .

Tigress : " How could you say such things about your self ? You're not fat and clumsy , you're funny and yes you act like a child but when we need you , you're here for us , and well you're cute when you act like a child . "

Po : " Thank Ti .. " said Po with a smile on his face

Tigress : " So now can you tell me who's this stupid girl who make you say those words ? "

Po : " Well the girl that I love is ... "

Tigress : " Po you know you can tell me , now please tell me . "

Po : " Well it's you , it's you Tigress , I love you .. "

Tigress was shocked and she didn't know what to say but then Po said .

Po : " Well now you know i think you hate me don't you ? It's OK i mean i know already that you will say no , but please tell me we can still be friends . " said Po but the something that shocked him just happend , Tigress kissed him on the lips , Po's eyes went wide open but then he closed them and enjoy the kiss . After they broke apart Tigress said something that make Po verry happy .

Tigress : " I love you , dumplin "

Po : " I love you , kitten "

Well here you go . Hope you like it , if you do please reviw and leave a comment , if you don't like it also leave a comment and tell me what I did wrong .


End file.
